


Darkness

by fireandhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: "The darkness covers us, protects us, hides usThe night was made for doing courageous things"
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Darkness

The darkness covers us, protects us, hides us  
The night was made for doing courageous things  
A stretched arm, fingertips brushing naked skin  
Quicker breaths, a sharp intake  
Nervous shivers, replaced by goosebumps and real sensitive shivers  
Hips, a waist, sliding under a shirt  
A chest, soft hair, a nipple  
A little whimper  
Worrying your lip  
Arms around a neck, cold nose nuzzle in a neck, warm huffs of breaths  
Fingers flicking, a moan, lips pressing soft kisses up a collarbone  
On a cheek  
Lips meeting, growing more confident, more insistent  
A tongue poking in, pulling back with surprise, and coming back with passion  
Open mouths, dancing, teeth clashing  
Fingers getting tangled in hair, shivers, shivers  
Holding onto each other tight, wanting to be touching from heads to toes, wanting to touch everything  
Backing up against the bed frame, sitting back, straddling  
A growing warmth against a thigh, an escaped groan, a chuckle swallowed by kisses  
Moving together, a shirt slipped overhead, another  
Laying back, being pressed into the bed, limps wrapping together, naked chests sharing warmth  
Hesitant, uncertain grinding, quickly becoming intoxicating, everything else dissipating. Lost breaths, grasping, not wanting to be apart for even one second.  
Pulling back and gasping, and a mouth not wasting a moment, biting an ear lobe, licking down a neck, reaching a hardened nipple as hands make their way to unbutton jeans. Trousers pushed off, and red blush betraying embarrassment and excitement.  
A tensed silence, punctuated by sharp intakes, loud exhales, and the rustling of sheets.  
Daring fingers under a waistband, reaching like it’s a treasured good, like they’re afraid of breaking a fragile object.  
“Is this.. Is this okay?”  
“Yes. God yes.”  
A gentle grip, a first tug, and everything unraveling. A groan, an unrestrained buckle, groans and moans and whimpers, kisses. Eyes closed, shaking, out of control until…  
“We gotta-we gotta stop. Or I’ll…”  
“Okay, yes okay, sorry.”  
“No, don’t be. God, don’t be sorry.”  
“Is it okay?”  
“It’s more than okay, I swear.”  
Tender kisses down a body, gradual undressing until two naked bodies collide, and the moment is suspended in time. Just laying together, enjoying this new line, this new barrier, this new world of possibilities.  
Foreheads, noses, lips, chests, hips  
Rubbing, pressure increasing, accelerated rhythm.  
Hands grabbing waists, shoulders, pulling hair, holding a thigh, slipping around to grab buttocks. Bruised lips and tongues and teeth. Sweat covered skin, hair sticking to it, warmth.  
“I-I…”  
“Yes, yes, let go. I’ve got you. Let go.”  
A moan, biting down on a lower lip until it draws blood, a hand wrapping around them two, and finally, release quickly followed, collapsing, pressure and tension and the high crashing down, panting, pulsating.  
The silence that isn’t one, but feels just as.  
The calm after the storm, a breeze, shivers.  
Arms wrapping around goosebumps, lips to a temple, a turned head, a burned out kiss. Lazy, in the most loving way.  
“How was that?”  
“Good.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Better than... “ Hesitation.  
“I’m glad.”  
“But we didn’t-”  
“Hey, stop. We did. This is enough.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. This was perfect.”  
Relief, comfort, an embrace, belonging, home.  
Love.


End file.
